Hold me and never let me go
by thisoldlady
Summary: Daryl runs into two kids. They safe him and take him home. Set about 15 years after the outbreak. AU but ZA. I have to apologize, I had a problem with the update of chapter 3. But now it is fixed. So sorry!
1. Chapter 1

1

Daryl runs. Runs for his live. Again.

It seems to him as if he had spent all these years running.

He's tired of running.

Hell, he's tired of everything.

The years have taken its toll.

When did he become so old? Everything hurts, his lungs are burning. He's limping. The bullet wound in his arm is bleeding. And blood drews the walkers. Miserable fuckers, all of them. After so many years, they are still out there. Not nearly as many as in the early years. But still there. Still hungry. Still lethal.

Nobody found a cure yet.

So they are still running around.

Finding new communities.

Leaving them.

Trading with some groups, fighting against others.

Everywhere they come, they find destruction, find fights. Maybe that is the true human nature. Always waging war.

But despite all his bad experiences, he refuses to believe that. He wants to have hope.

There must be a better place.

There must be hope.

He is on a scouting trip. Together with that annoying little shit named Percival. What kind of name is that? Merle would have laughed his ass off, when he heard that name. But that guy was careless and stupid and now he is dead. Another dead man on Daryl's list. Another one he couldn't safe.

They were on there way to a comunnity called 'Cotton Town'. It's said, they produce fabric. And any kind of fabric is rare nowadays. Their clothes are thin and faded. Brittled. They tear easily.

It might not be most important thing in the world, but new clothes are a rarity these days.

And Daryl for sure doesn't want to run around naked.

The founder of Cotton Town has revivid a museum, The Georgia cotton museum. The old machines run without electricity. They shall have a spinning mill and they weave fabric.

Percival and Daryl were sent by Rick to make inquiries about this community. Rick, the master of stupid decisions. Rick, their fearless leader.

But he's family.

That's the reason, Daryl stays.

He's accustomed to be with men who choose for him. His dad. Merle. Rick.

And now Rick wants to know who the leader of this 'Cotton Town' community is. And wants to know, whether they can make a kind of deal. Trading. He wants to know, what this community might need.

So he sent Daryl and Percival out for a scouting tour.

They travelled for about two weeks without any problems.

And than they ran into this group of marauders.

Percival shot first. Daryl wasn't able to stop him in time.

And now he's dead and Daryl is wounded and on the run.

Chased by killers and walkers.

That's his life.

His eyes take in his surroundings.

He needs a place to hide.

A place to rest and to stitch up his wound.

He's exhausted.

Suddenly he hears a sharp whistle and a rope ladder dangles from the tree in front of him.

"Hey Mister! Can you climb up here?"

It's a young voice.

"I'll try", he mutters under his breath.

The tree is high, Daryl feels slightly dizzy when he looks down.

Breathless he drops to the wooden ground of a tree house, his injured arm clutched to his side.

"Let me see your arm", the voice of a girl breaks through the clouds of his exhaustion. Daryl tries to focus on the girl, but he closes his eyes and drifts into unconsciousness.

When he wakes up again, his arm is wrapped in clean cloth and he's tied. Two kids are facing him. It's hard to tell, how old these kids are. You have to grow up fast in this hellish world. Maybe ten or twelve. Daryl can not guess. Both kids have blue eyes and short hair. The boy holds a sharp looking hunting knife, aiming at him. The girl examines his bag.

"Who are you"; he croaks. His throat is dry.

"Who are you?" the girl returns the question.

"Daryl Dixon. Thanks for taking care of me."

"Is nothing. I had to stich you up. But you should be ok." The girl explains and holds a bottle of water to his mouth and he drinks greedily.

Daryl looks around. "Your home?"

The boy shakes his head no. "Just a safe place. We have them everywhere in the area."

"Hunter! Are you crazy? You can't tell him shit like that."

"And you must not swear. Mommy makes you wash your mouth with soap."

"Only when she knows, you crawler."

Daryl smiles at this exchange.

"Why were you running? And why were you injured?"

"Ran into trouble with some men. They killed a friend of mine. I could escape. But they followed. That's why I was running."

"How many men?"

"I saw seven. Maybe there were more. Why do you want to know?"

"We have to be prepared."

"Smart one, aren't you?"

The girl grins. "Gotta be."

Daryl's heart clenches at this familiar phrase.

The kids look similar. "You are twins?"

The girl looks annoyed. "Does that matter anything?"

"Rose, no need to be rude", the boy brakes in.

"Oh Hunter, you are such a sweet baby boy. Just try to be tough. For once in your life. He can be a killer. A mean madman. And I can be as rude as I want. I'm not scared."

"Maybe you should be", Daryl drawls. "There are killers out there, both human and not. There are infections and diseases. I'm not a threat. Untie me and I'm on my way again. I won't do you no harm. But there are others out there. And you are kids. You should be afraid."

The temperate boy with the piercing blue eyes waves with the blade. "Maybe we are kids. But we are smart, you said it yourself. And we know our way around all different kind of weapons. We can use them since we can walk. And believe me, we won't hesitate to use them. We have used them before. We are more than capable to survive. We can cope with walkers and with killers. And if it has to be, even with both at the same time."

What a world, Daryl wonders. Those are kids, talking about killing, about being capable to survive in this shitty new world. He sighs.

"Look kids, untie me and I'm out of your hair. I just want to find that community and than I want to head back to my people."

The kids look slightly alarmed. "What community?" the girl asks with a stern voice.

"This Cotton Town community. I was send by our leader to look for this place, to see wether we could make some deal. Cloth in exchange for...something."

"Where is your home than?"

Home... Daryl has no home. Just a place to live in. The only place that was home is long gone.

"We are settled up in the north, about two weeks travelling from here. Can I go now? Where are your parents anyway?"

"Home", is the girls short answer.

"What shall we do with him?" The boy whispers to his sister.

"Shit, I don't..."

She is interrupted by yellings deep down under the tree house.

"He has to be here somewhere!"

The two kids look down and see a bunch of ragged looking men down there.

"How many?" Hunter asks silently.

"I count seven", Rose replies.

"Mister, are those the men you ran into?"

"When you untie me, I can tell", Daryl whispers.

The kids exchange a glance and after a small hesitation, Rose nods.

Hunter unties Daryl, who peeps down. "Holy shit, that is high!" he mumbles. "Yes, those are all the guys."

The kids act immediately, grabbing two bows, that were hanging at the wall and start to let arrows fly with deadly precision.

Daryl is speechless. Seconds later seven dead bodies litter the ground. The killers never realized what was happening to them.

"I think, it's safe now", Hunter says. "Let's go."

"Come on you lazy butt", Rose patts Daryl's shoulder, who sits on the floor like he's frozen.

"That was...", Daryl doesn't know what to say.

"That was nothing, now come on, old man. We don't have all day."

"Where do we go?" Daryl asks Hunter, once he has solid ground under his feet again.

"Home. Cotton Town", the boy answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl watches the kids with curiosity. They move with utmost safety through the undergrowth. As if they belong there. It seems to him as if they absorb their surroundings, they hear and see and smell everything and they become one with their environment. They are born hunters. Daryl is almost a bit jealous. Not even he moves so securely and invisible in the woods.

"Who taught you to survive out here?" he asks.

It's the girl answering. "Everybody teaches in our community. And everybody learns. You have a skill...you teach. It's simple. We all can hunt and skin the game. And everybody can cook. And make bolts. And tend wounds. Shoot. Do, what is necessary to live and survive."

"It's a good thing. Whoever has set up this, had a good idea."

Daryl smiles faintly, thinking about Carol's story time at the prison. She wanted the little ones to be able to defend themselves. Wanted them to be strong. It must be ten years. Ten long years since the Rickinator banished her. Left her like yesterdays garbage. Send her away. Her. Carol. The love of Daryl's life. It still hurts. And it will hurt for eternity. He hates Rick for what he did to her. To him.

When he learnt the truth, he punched Rick square on his nose. He remembers the satisfaction, when he felt the bone cracking, when he felt Rick's blood smeared across his knuckles.

When he was ready to leave the prison and go after her, hell broke loose. The governor came. And everything went down the drain.

They lost the prison. They lost family. They were on the run, constantly.

They lost so many. Family, friends.

But everywhere, Daryl goes, he looks for her.

Maybe one day...

One day, he will look into her beautiful eyes again.

One day, she will be his again.

He knows,his chances are minimal. Like Andrea said so many years ago: Nobody can make it on it's own.

And Carol had been on her own, thanks to Officer Dick.

But Daryl won't give up hope. And hey, you can't blame a guy for hoping, can you?

The small tour group makes mile after mile in silence.

Daryl, who never really needs company, feels comfortable with the two kids. Strangely enough. He's not tense around them kids. Maybe, it's because they are kids. Maybe he would be tense and anxious around foreign adults.

"How far away is your home?" Daryl asks. The sun starts getting down and the cold creeps into his bones. He isn't as tough as he used to be.

"Another few hours. But we will rest in the nearest treehouse", the boy explains.

"There are more?"

"I told you", the girl reciprocates.

They continue walking, until the boy stops and his index finger points to a large tree "There it is!", he exclaims.

Daryl looks at the tree, but he can't see anything unusual. It's just another large tree, like all the others around.

"You sure?"

The girl frowns at Daryl. "Of course, we are sure. We know, where our trees are", she says with certainty and starts to climb the tree like a high rope artist in the circus. Daryl looks slightly panicked. There is no way, he can climb like that.

"Ain't a fuckin' monkey", he grumbles.

"No shit..." he hears the girl from high above.

And than there is another rope ladder dangling in front of him.

At dizzying heights, there is a solid platform, walls and a ceiling, made of wood. It's secure up here. And when you don't know about it, you won't be able to find it. Hell, Daryl, one of the best trackers of all, wouldn't have discovered it.

The kids spread blankets on the floor, Hunter hands Daryl a bottle of water, some dried meat and a bunch of hard biscuits. They eat in silence.

"These treehouses are a great idea. Whoever has divised them, he was a fuckin' genius."

"She", the girl utters. "It was a she. It was mom's idea."

"Like almost everything at home", Hunter says with proud in his voice.

"Sounds like an interesting woman", Daryl drawls.

"She is!" Rose promises. "You'll see. Tomorrow you will meet her. She's great. She is a warrior queen and the niecest person you ever know. She built a home for us when she was all alone. And now we have a community, like a town or so. There are walls and fences, and all of us are willing to defend ourselves. Nobody is worth more than another. We depend on each other and we can rely on each other. It's great." The girl's voice is solemn and her brother nods at her words.

Daryl smiles. Maybe these people built themselves a society worth all the trouble. Maybe this is, what he had hoped for so long. A place, that really worked.

Tomorrow he will be wiser.

The three lie down to sleep and Daryl dreams of Carol. It is one of the good dreams. Sometimes they are full of blood and gore and fear and screams. And on other times they are peaceful, full of love and smiles and eyes, deep as the ocean.

 _Glenn and Michonne found some boxes of cheap wine on a run and Rick decided, all of them could use a break and so they had some kind of party that night. They talked, they laughed, they all saw Glenn getting shitfaced again, Michonne and Rick danced to some music played by a battery-powered CD player._

 _Daryl spent the entire evening watching Carol. He was mesmerized by the sparkle in her eyes, by the sight of her pink tongue, darting out and wettening her lips. And when she smiled at him, his heartbeat grew faster and his mouth went dry.  
_

 _They weren't drunk, just tipsy enough to be bold. Tipsy enough to reach for something, they would soberly fail._

 _Tipsy enough to look into each others eyes and see the deepth of their feelings._

 _But they were sober enough to act on their feelings._

 _They hugged each other in the darkness of this night, they gave each other hope and love and a reason to go on._

 _They moved as one, this night, in a dance as old as mankind, her hips meeting each of his thrusts, limbs entangled, saltly sweat on their bodies, lips tasting, fingers stroking, souls embracing._

This is the best dream.

Besides, it is no dream, it's a memory.

The one and only time, they were together.

Things went down after this evening. The illness spread, the governor came and Carol was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank all of you who have followed, favoured and reviewed this story so far. Thanks!**

In the first light of the morning the three are on their way again. Daryl is coughing. Like almost every morning. Too many cigarettes in the past. He started smoking as a little boy, not much older than Hunter. It's been years since his last decent smoke, the tobacco still to be found is stale and nearly unpalatable. But the coughing remains.

There is a faint mist lingering in the air, early birds are singing. It's so peaceful and hard to believe there are monsters out there. A walker approaches but Rose takes it out even before Daryl gets a grip on his knife.

Kind of depressing, to become so old in this world. Maybe this should be his last trip. Maybe he is to old for shit like this. Maybe he should settle down. He snickers, maybe he should become a tobacco farmer. He would always have something to exchange, to trade.

"Tell me more about you. You got more siblings?" he asks.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just conversation."

Strange enough...since when is Daryl one for conversation. But he really wants to know more about these kids.

It's Hunter answering: "Three more sisters."

Daryl snorts: "Poor boy. Four girls at your side. You have to be strong. I hope your dad takes good care of you."

"We are alone with mom. She and our dad got seperated even before we were born. They never reunited. He's most likely dead."

Daryl nods. Most likely dead. Everyone you meet in this world tells similar stories.

"And you? What about your family?" Hunter asks. "You have a family?"

"A makeshift family. Bonded by fate, not by blood."

"Our auntie isn't blood either. But she's family."

"She's family in all the way, that matters and she is a total badass." Rose interjects.

"How that?"

"Some time ago there came this fucker..."

"Rose!" Hunter interrupts his sister "Language!"

"Stop being such a pussy, Hunter. I can't talk the way I want to. And you won't tell mom. Cause you are afraid of what I could do to you."

"You don't scare me." Hunter says in a calm tone.

"But you are still a pussy." Rose wants to have the last word.

"Whatever." Daryl stops the bickering.

The girl continues her story: "Okay, there came this big bad man with his friends. They wanted the half of everything. Half of the supplies, half of the fabric, half of the women."

Oh, that sounds familiar to Daryl. Like the fucker Negan.

"He killed one of ours, just to make a point. Our auntie went with him. And at night she killed him."

"Sounds like a real badass to me."

"That's what I'm saying."

The girl beams, obviously she's very proud of her aunt.

"I guess, nobody should mess things up with your community."

"Better not", the boy nods.

"Mom would do everything for us." In the voice of the girl, Daryl can hear the love for her mother. Love and pride.

"And so she teaches you to survive, to fight and to kill?"

"Not only us, but everyone. Yes. Mom lost a daughter, when the deads start to walk. She was chased by some of them fuckers and she was too scared and to weak to fight them. She turned and that nearly broke my mom. So she wants us to be strong."

"Understandable" Daryl mutters. He thinks of Sophia and of Carol. Their story is so damn equal.

"But it's not, that we have combats all day. We have a regular school." Hunter explains.

"Yes, unfortunately", Rose says.

Daryl smiles. He can't help himself, he likes these two kids.

"Hey, science is important, too. And so is math and history and all the other subjects."

"Nerd!"

The landscape begins to change.

"We're nearing water?" Daryl asks.

"We are nearing home." Hunter says and begins to walk faster.

"And yes, old man, there is water. A river. The running water powers the machines. And... walkers can't approach from water", Rose explains.

"Let me guess: Your mom's idea?"

"Exactely", the girl grins.

It doesn't take long and Daryl sees the fence for the first time. It seems endless.

"How large is your place?"

"Quite large", the boy answers. "But this is just the outer fence. Than comes the wall. And than the inner fence."

"Whow, you are very well secured."

"Thanks", Rose says nonchalantly.

"Let's walk to the gate."

"With pleasure."

There are two well armed men, guarding the gate.

"Hey, kiddos! Your mom will be glad,you are back home. And who is this?"

Daryl is watched from head to toe. "Name's Daryl Dixon. Those kids helped me down in the woods. And I would like to talk to your leader."

"You have to leave your weapons here, is that okay for you?" one of the guards asks politely.

Daryl shrugs his shoulders. "With these kids at my side, I'm safe and secure."

Rose giggles.

"Allright, then go", the guard says when Daryl put his gun and knives on the ground.

He walks with the kids in silence until they arrive at the wall.

Tall and proud, it secures the inhabitants of Cotton Town.

Another gate, other guards, same questions.

Than comes the inner fence. There are some walkers tied to the paling. Their arms are removed, same as their lower jaws. The way, Michonne did with her walker bodyguards so many years ago.

"That keeps other walkers away", Hunter explains. "We also have some at the outer fence, even though we haven't seen them."

Daryl nods approvingly. "Yeah, I know that trick."

One of the walkers catches his eyes. The leather jacket well known. The dark hair. The boots. Daryl starts to tremble. Hunter notices. "A friend of yours?" he asks warily.

"Hell no! He was a pain in the ass. That crazy shit wanted to wage war with us. Killed several. Tortured others. And one day, he was gone. We searched for him, to end things. But he didn't show up again. Guess I know now, what happened to him."

"He was the fucker, auntie killed", Rose utters.

The third gate.

"Rose! Hunter! Mom was worried. What took you so long?" This guard is a woman with short blond hair, blue eyes and a friendly smile. She gives the kids a hug. She looks vaguely familiar to Daryl.

"We run in some trouble and had to safe this dude", Rose explains. "Daryl, this is Mika, one of our sisters."

"Daryl? Like in Daryl Dixon?" the young woman asks.

Daryl looks puzzled. "What the hell? Do I know you?"

"It's about ten years ago. The prison? You remember? You were so big and gruffy and I was afraid of you. But mom told me, you were all barking, not biting."

"Mom? Sorry, I don't remember you nor your mom from the prison."

"My sister Lizzy and I came with our dad to the prison. He died there from the flu. Mom took care of us then. I mean, Carol took care of us then. You remember Carol?"

Daryl's heart is beating hard and fast.

"Carol? Is here?" he manages to croak.

"Of course. She's in charge here. She built this place. And she'll be overjoyed to see you."

He starts to sweat. His hands are shaking and his legs are weak.

Carol. Is here. Safe. Carol. Is here. Safe. Carol. Is here. Safe.

"Can I see her? I have to see her. Now. NOW!" he yells loudly and Rose and Hunter are looking spooked. So they never saw their travelling companion.

People are watching the yelling stranger, feeling uncomfortable. Is he a threat? And they feel relieved when they see Carol running toward the gate.

But suddenly she stops, unable to move.

"Daryl?" she whispers.

He turns toward her, his eyes drinking her in. Still so beautiful.

He wants to run to her. Hug her. Hold her and never let her go. Kiss her. He wants to sink on his knees in front of her, embrace her, burying his face against her stomach. Breathing in her smell. He wants to hold her close to his chest, feeling her heartbeat against his.

But he couldn't make his legs move. His left arm hurts and he feels utterly breathless. There is sweat on his face and his vision becomes blurry.

And then...everything turns black.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl wakes up because of this annoying beeping.

It won't stop.

Like an alarm clock.

Time to get up.

But...

It's been years since he heard an alarm clock.

It's been years since he had to get up in time to go to work.

There is no work. There are walkers.

The beeping increases.

He tries to open his eyes, but the lids are so heavy.

He feels weak, tired. His chest hurts.

In a distance, he hears soft voices. Two women. He tries to listen, but he can't concentrate. The voices sound familiar, like well-loved memories. He hears the words, but he doesn't get the meaning. _Is it really him?_

 _Yes, it's a miracle._

 _You have to tell him._

 _He just had a heart attack._

 _He can't be that old._

 _Years of running, years of malnutrition, the constant fear, all that is pure stress._

 _But still, he has to know._

 _First he has to recover._

He groans. The beeping continues.

A cool hand touches his forehead. The touch is soothing, comforting. Nice.

A soft voice whispers: "Sleep, Pookie."

And so he does.

The beeping slows down again.

The next time he wakes up, the room, he is in, is dim.

A small lamp on a nightstand tries to displace the darkness. The bed, he lies in, is comfortable. It smells clean. It's nice to be in a proper bed. The annoying beeping is still there. And there are cables, leading to his chest.

His chest. His torso. Covered in so many different scars. His chest hurt and his head feels fuzzy.

He considers to cover his naked chest, but every movement seems exhausting.

He isn't so self conscious about his scars as he used to be. Nowadays, in this brave new world, everybody has scars, both on the in- and outsides. In a world full of flesh eating walkers, there is no room for modesty. He remembers how hastily he covered himself up at Hershels farm. He didn't want Carol to see them.

Carol!

He saw her before he passed out.

The beeping increases.

Something on the right side of his bed stirs.

"Daryl?" Her voice is sleep laced, but he would recognize it everywhere and always. "You have to calm down."

"Carol?" he croaks. What the ... How could he calm down, when she is here.

Her cool hand strokes the side of his face. She stands besides his bed, smiles down at him and he feels, like he would black out again.

"It really is me. But you must stay calm. You had a heart attack yesterday. Our doc worked on you, you should recover fully, but it takes time. You need to rest. We'll talk later."

His hand find hers, their fingers intertwine and he refuses to let go, even as sleep claims him again.

The next morning, Carol is still at his side. Sitting on a chair next to his bed, holding his hand. Her thumb draws small circles on the insides of his wrist.

Her smile is bright.

God, how much he loves her.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. How do you feel?"

He considers and shrugs his shoulders. "Sore. Overwhelmed. Confused. Hungry. I don't know."

Carol nods. "You had a heart attack. But our Doc is sure, you'll soon recover completely."

Daryl looks at her, stunned. She looks older. But even more beautiful.

"You're here", he whispers hoarsly.

Carol closes her eyes, fighting tears.

"Yes, I'm here. And so are you."

"I thought you were dead. I thought, I would never see you again. I hated Rick for what he did to you."

"Are you still with him?"

He lowers his eyes in shame. "Yes", he simply says.

"Hey, I get it. They are family. Better stick to the ones you know."

"But it never was the same again. I could never trust him again, like I did before. And he made some more remarkably bad decisions."

Carol's smile is weak. "How are the others? Please let them be ok."

"Carl is grown up. He's passionate, fierce, brave. Maggie and Glen have a son. Michonne and Rick have a daughter." Only the good news. He can give her only the good news. He won't tell her about the bloody car seat without Judith. He won't tell her how the governor killed Hershel. Or how he lost Beth. Maybe later. But not now.

"Rick and Michonne? I didn't see that coming." There is a short flicker of _something_ in her eyes. "And you? Are you with someone?"

He thinks of Rosita, beautiful Rosita, flexible and sexy. They are friends. Well, friends with benefits. But it is only for fun, for release. For both of them. They are family, not romantic lovers. "No, there is nobody."

Maybe it is relief in her eyes.

"And there are kids?! That's wonderful."

"Yeah. By the way, those kids of yours are pretty impressive. They saved my life."

"They are great. I'm so glad to have them in my life."

It should be awkward, to sit and talk with Carol. But it isn't, Daryl feels an oddly sense of peace in her presence.

He touches the cables, leading to his chest. "You have a real doctor here?"

Carol nods: "He used to work in Atlanta Grady Hospital. He's good. You are in capable hands."

"I know."

He looks down on their hands, still clasped together.

"It looks like a real hospital in here."

"It is a real hospital."

"And you have electricity here. On the entire site?"

"You are quite curious for a convalescent. When you are better, I'll show you everything. There is so much, you ought to know! But right now, you should rest."

"One more question, please." It seems to be important for Daryl, even so Carol can see the deep fatigue in Daryl's eyes, he wants an answer to his question.

"Spill."

"Is there someone in your life?"

She smiles. This wonderful Carol-smile, that can light up an entire room.

"No, Pookie. There is no one in my life."

He closes his eyes and sleep takes over again.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks f_ _or your interest and your kind words!_

Daryl feels better and better with every passing day. Carol is with him every day and when she can't be in his hospital room, he misses her like crazy. For ten years, he mourned her and there was always a dull feeling of pain inside of him. To know, she's alive is such a relief for him, he feels, as if a heavy weight is lifted from his shoulders. Sometimes the twins Rose and Hunter are visiting him together with Carol and he loves those moments. He really likes the two kids, enjoys to talk to them or only listen to their banter. It feels so normal. He could forget that there are walkers outside and self-proclaimed warlords and threats of every kind.

Sometimes Mika visits him and it's strange to see this strong young woman, when he remembers this scared little girl in the prison.

When Daryl first met Rose and Hunter, Hunter said, he has more sisters than Rose and Mika, but Daryl doesn't get to know them by now. And when he tries to ask Carol about them, she finds evasions and excuses. It seems, she doesn't want to talk about the past. And that is something, Daryl can understand on some level. So he isn't persistent. When Carol decides to talk to him, he'll be there for her, that's a promise, he makes to himself.

As soon as Dr. Edwards gives his okay, Daryl gets out of his bed. He slowly explores Cotton town, with Carol at his side. He sees friendly, hard working men and women, whom eye him curiously. He watches children playing. He visits the gardens, the school, the community kitchen. He talks to the hunters and has a look at the large smokehouse. When he sees the old machine weaving the cotton into plain cloth, he has tears in his eyes.

"Are you overwhelmed by the prospect of new pants?" Carol teases and Daryl huffs: "You did it. You built a life. A community, that works. You create something. Something new. It's good. Rick...he...I don't really know...he runs around in circles. Our lifes with him has no purpose. We're on the run, never having a home. Never having peace. Surviving is the only goal."

"Maybe running and fighting is Rick's purpose."

"It's a destructive lifestyle, dangerous and tiresome." He looks into the blue of Carol's eyes. "I don't want to go back. Can I stay here?" he pleads.

"Oh, Daryl, of course you can stay. But there is so much, I have to tell you and I'm afraid, you don't want to stay, when you know the truth about everything."

"We all did things, we're not proud of. You don't need to tell me anything. It's okay."

"I have to. It really is important and you have to know, before you decide to stay."

"Then spill."

"Not here and not now. Tonight at the hospital. I have some things to prepare."

Daryl smiles shyly at her. "It's a date."

"It's a date."

Carol's heart beats hard and fast. Tonight is the night, she'll Daryl the truth. She's almost giddy with excitement.

She wants Dr. Edwards at her side, when she reveals her secrets. After all, Daryl is a heart patient.

Her best friends have adviced her all the time to tell everything.

She always postponed it.

But he has to know the truth, he deserves it.

Later that day, when Daryl is back in his hospital room, Dr. Edwards comes to him. "Carol asked me to come here, when she talks to you. She's really concerned about your constitution. And it's time for another medical exam."

The hands of the doctor are sure and calm.

"That's the Carol I know. Always taking care of everybody. Trying to safe the ones, she love."

"Well, she safed me."

"Oh."

"No, it isn't like that. She's not with me, if that's what you're afraid of."

Daryl ducks his head. "Am I that obvious?"

"Fairly."

"Oh."

"I've seen her fighting for the one's she love. Fighting without restraint. Fighting till blood, till death. When we met, I was at a dark place. Forced to do things, I didn't want to do by an evil woman. But Carol safed us."

"Us?" Daryl asks.

"That's her story to tell. But I can tell, she's not a fighter by heart, she hates fighting,destroying. She's a caregiver, a nurturer. She does the things, that has to be done. Wheather she likes it or not. She loves with all her heart and she fights to keep us safe."

"She might not be a fighter, but she surly is a survivor. When we met, she was married to an asshole who used to hit her. She was a meek little mouse, almost invisibly. He got bitten and she put him down. With a pickaxe to his head. I swear, I've never seen anything like that. The weight of this stupid pickaxe almost made her trip. But she was determined to end it, to give her shitty marriage the end it deserved. I think, that was the moment, I..." he stops.

"The moment, you fell for her?" Dr. Edwards asks quietly.

Daryl nods.

"You know, ever since I know her, I've never seen her with a man. There were many, who tried to woo her, but she always turned them down. Polite but sincere."

"But there must have been one, for she wasn't a mother of twins, back when I knew her."

"Well again, that's not my story to tell. All I can say is, we all here in Cotton town, we love her fiercely. And we never saw her looking at a man, the way, she looks at you. That's why our residents are so curious about you."

"I'm flattered."

"You can really be", Carol's voice is heard. "Thank you, for coming here, Steven. I'm glad, to have you by my side, right now."

"Allways, my friend."

Daryl looks at Carol, with a frown. He sees her hands trembling. He sees the lines around her eyes, deeper then ever. She looks tense.

"Okay, let's get over it. You wanted to tell me something, so spill."

Carol takes a seat, opposite Daryl. She folds her hands in her lap and takes a deep breath.

Daryl can't help himself, he's suddenly nervous. His heart beats hard, and he's glad for the presence of Dr. Edwards.

Carol starts to talk.


	6. Chapter 6

"It started, when Rick forced me out of the prison. Maybe I made the wrong call, but I thought I had to do, what I did in order to protect the ones I loved. After Rick left me in the middle of nowhere with meager supplies and a crappy car, I decided to make my way back to the prison. To go back, where I belonged. But the prison was gone, destroyed by the governour. I was so scared. I thought, I lost you...all of you. On my way, I stumbled across Tyreese."

"Tyreese?" Daryl interrupts her. "He made it out of the prison? That's great. But...did he harm you in any way?"

"At this time, he didn't know that it was me, who killed Karen. So I was safe with him. And he led me to Mika and Lizzy and...", Carol takes a deep breath and braces herself for Daryl's reaction, "...and... Judith."

"Oh god...Lil' Asskicker?" Daryl voice hichtes. "Rick and Carl only found her bloody car seat. We thought, she's dead. Is she...?"

His heartbeat increases. There are little beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Daryl, you have to calm down", Dr. Edwards tells him.

"Please, Daryl, let me tell my story to my terms." Carol pleads. "But yes, she made it. She's a wonderful girl and she can't wait to see you."

Daryl is relieved. And eager to hear more.

"Tyreese took the kids with him when he left the prison. I was so happy, to have them back. My girls." Her smile is breathtaking.

"But something was wrong with Lizzy. She didn't understand walkers. Tyreese and I, we kept an eye on her. We found this cabin in a pecan groove and we decided to make a home there for the girls and us. One day, while we tracked a deer, Lizzy tried to kill Mika and Judith to show us that walkers are not evil. Thank god, we came back in time. Lizzy stabbed Mika, but I could stop the bleeding. Luckily, she didn't have time to harm Judith, too. We talked to Lizzy, one of us was always with her, we were always cautious and it worked out. Later, we found medicine for her, with the help of Steven. Now, she is a capable member of our society, she works as a teacher and is married to a fine young man. That terrible nightmare is over. That night, I confessed to Tyreese, that I was the one who killed Karen. I put my life in his hands. And we worked it out. He was great."

Daryl muses about the big black man with the hammer and the gentle soul.

"Is he still around?" Daryl has to ask.

"Please, Daryl. This is difficult for me, please, let me tell it my way." Her serious blue eyes look at him pleadingly and her hand reaches for his and gratefully he intertwins his fingers with hers.

"Later, in the woods, we found a man, telling us about a sanctuary for all, Terminus, and we decided to go there. Safety in numbers and so."

"Terminus?!" Daryl shudders. One of the worst experiences of his life, a life full of bad experiences. He still remembers the sheer terror he felt, kneeling in this slaughterhouse, the smell of blood heavy in the air, so thick, you could taste the gore on your tongue.

"Please, tell me, you didn't go there." The grip of Daryl's hand tightens.

"I did. Everything about Terminus sounded so good, and we were in desperate need of a safe place to stay. 'Sanctuary for all'. It was too good to be true. But after the bad experiences with Woodbury, we needed to be careful. So I went to get a closer look on Terminus and Tyreese stayed behind with the children."

"What happened to you?" Daryl asks hesitantly. Terminus was bad. Like really bad.

"Nothing happened to me. I saw you. And I knew, I had to rescue you."

"You..."

"I blew up a gas tank and you could go away."

Daryl is stunned.

"Why didn't you stay? Reunite with us?"

"Rick wanted me out. He never gave me a chance to say good-bye. Neither to you, nor to the girls or Carl. What, when he learned about Lizzy? He would have killed her or kicked her out. I was scared, he would force me to leave again. I was so scared. Scared, that you would agree with Rick. So I ran away after saving you."

"Fuck Rick", Daryl growls. "Keep telling. Please."

"I told Tyreese about you, that you were nearby and that he should take Judith and go back to you, to his family." Carol has to blink away some tears and she smiles fondly at this memory.

"He refuses to go. He said, the girls and me were his family now. He knew, Rick wouldn't let Lizzy stay and presumably me neither. So we left the area of Terminus. Never looking back, even though it broke my heart. I missed you so!"

Daryl's thumb draws small circles against Carol's wrist. Reasuring. Unconsciously. Loving.

"We didn't know, where to go, what to do. Our top priority was to bring the children to safety. That was the most important thing. We wandered around aimless. Searching for something, we didn't even know. Always keeping an eye on Lizzy. Avoiding walkers, avoiding evil men. It was exhausting. We were deep in georgian woods, when we spotted a sign to the Georgia Cotton Museum. I remembered it. About two years before the outbrake, Ed took Sophia and me for a trip there. I remembered the location, the surroundings, even the machines, working without electricity, powered by water or steam. And I knew, it would be perfect for us. The river kept the walkers from one side and we could set up a fence, sturdy and safe."

"You did good. It's a great place here."

"Thanks. The effort was worth it. At first, it was only us. We built a tree house. It was challenging to life up in a tree with a baby. But Lizzy and Mika loved it up there. We used to fish in the river and hunt and we explored the museum and the surroundings. Other people came and it was difficult to trust. But most people out there at that time were good, desperate for hope, safety and community. A sense of home and a feeling of family. That's what we gave them. What they gave us. There were other adults, who could look out for Lizzy, too. The burden to survive was shared, by all of us. There was no leader, we did it together. Everyone has skills, something to share with others. Together we started to build the first fence. Together we took out walkers. We had to fight a war against 'King Rhett', the former leader of a MC who wanted, what we had. He's dead now."

Carol doesn't even notice the tears running down her cheeks until Daryl's fingers brush them away. She looks forlorn.

"I hate to kill. And yet, I have to do it, again and again, in order to protect my family." Her voice is small.

Daryl wants to take her in his arms, wants to shield her. But he's anxious to hear more. He still has so many questions.


	7. Chapter 7

Carol is deep in thoughts. She wants to tell Daryl her story, she has to do it, but it is so difficult. So exhausting. Never before, she told her entire story in one piece.

There is a knock at the door. A young girl tentatively opens it.

"Is it time? Can we come in?"

Daryl's head whips around, a stunned expression on his face.

"Asskicker?" His voice is cracking.

The girl nods and there are tears in his eyes and he feels so damned exhausted and overwhelmed and she looks so much like her mom with her curly hair and the soft expression in his eyes.

"I'm glad, that you are okay, uncle Daryl. It's a pleasure to meet you. All my life, I heard stories about you."

Daryl is a loss for words.

Lil' Asskicker alive and kicking. And she call's him uncle. There is a warm bubble in his chest, but not in a bad way. It feels fuzzy and warm and peaceful.

Rose and Hunter are with Judith.

"Auntie will come and join us in a few minutes, if it's okay with you", Hunter informs Carol. His mom. Carol hadn't mentioned a husband yet, Daryl muses.

"And who exactly is this Auntie?" Daryl asks. He heard that name so often from the kids but he never got a face to the name. That Auntie seems to be always busy.

"I'll tell you. But you have to promise to stay calm", Carol says.

"I promise."

"Well, as I said before, we started to built a new life here. We went on supply runs alternately to gather everything, we could need. And on that one run, I got hit by a car with a cross on their rear window. The drivers captured me and brought me to a hospital in Atlanta."

Daryl knuckles turn white, he clutches Carol's hand so tight.

"A car with such a cross kidnapped Beth from me", he says slowly, his voice hardly a whisper.

"Oh Pookie, I know."

The kids giggle at that nickname.

"How?"

"She told me..."

Daryl's eyes are about to pop out of their sockets.

"What?"

"The car brought me to a hospital that was run by a former police officer. Trust me, madmen aren't always men. That women was batshit crazy. Dawn was her name. I met Steven there, he was a doctor and he had to do, what ever Dawn ordered. You realize, how surprised I was when I met Beth there. She assisted Steven. Now she works as a medic here", Carol says with pride in her voice.

"She's here, too?"

Carol nods and Daryl has to close his eyes. It's so much to take in. He needs a break, just a little break. His breath is a bit shaky and uneven.

"Shall we stop?" The voice of the doctor is concerned.

"Are there more surprises?"

Carol smiles. "Some."

He loves that smile. When Carol smiles at him like this, he can take each and every surprise. With Carol at his side, he can face everything, he realizes now. Or maybe, he'd always known.

"Try me", he offers.

"Beth told me everything that happened to her, to you. I was so glad, she was with you, after Blake killed her dad. And she told me, how she ended up in Grady Memorial. We decided to run soon as I was healed. I was pretty much beat up by the crash. But then Steven discovered my pregnancy. I never even realized, I was pregnant. The constant stress had completely messed up my cycle. I used to think, I was early in menopause. And than he discovered, I was giving birth to twins. I couldn't run away in that condition. Due to my age and the stress and the accident and the malnutrition, I had to stay in bed. At Dawn's mercy. She called me 'her little experiment of humanity and faith' and man, did that scare me. One moment, she really was nice and caring and the next she could yell and hit and lash out. We were completely at her mercy. Everyone had to work for medical treatment and food. I had to read to Dawn every day. She liked old-fashionate love-stories. But apart of that, I could lie and rest. I felt like a parasite. We tried not to let her know, that Beth and I knew each other. Beth worked with Steven and they did their best to keep the kids healthy. Dawn became more and more mental instable and we planned our escape, we were four, Beth and Steven of course and Noah, a kind kid. He helped us. One day, I went in labour, it was too early and Steven wanted to perform a cesarean. But Dawn refused. The birth should be natural and she wanted to see if newborn deads would turn too. We had to start a fight against Dawn and her supporters."

"You were in labour? And you were in a riot? In danger of a premature birth? Of twins?"

Carol just shrugged her shoulders.

The doctor starts to talk: "That's the Carol, I know. The one who fights for her family. The one who does what has to be done. The strong one."

Carol smiles at Doc Edwards and a surge of jealousy runs through Daryl's body. The physician had reassured Daryl countless times that he had no romantical interest in Carol but he looks at her with so much adoration, it's twists something dark inside of Daryl.

"We could overpower Dawn and her men, Steven could perform the cesarian and the twins were born. They were so small", Carol smiles fondly at her children, "so small, yet they were fighters. Survivors. And I wanted to make sure, they could survive in our very own personal hell full with walkers."

"And you did great." Daryl says solemnly and both twins blush deeply.

"We travelled back here and Tyreese and the girls were busy to built our home. They made so much progress in the time I was in Atlanta. They couldn't be sure, I'd come back, but still they built the life, the community, we dreamed about."

There are fast steps on the hallway and a blond woman busts in Daryl room. Blue eyes, a wide smile. Beth. The teenager who miraculously became a woman. She looks older, of course. Softer. Healthy and happy.

Daryl laughs and he cries and there is relief and hope and love.

Dr. Edwards checks his bloodpressure, but Daryl barely notices it.

He hugs Beth awkwardly, he relishes her nearness, he strokes her back, her arms, her face, streaked with tears.

He can hardly believe it.

It's a miracle.

He's here, in the same room as Carol, as Judith, as Beth.

"Can I stay?" He repeats his earlier question. Oh, he never wants to go back to Rick. His family is here. Here's love. Here's peace. He belongs here.

"I told you before. Of course you can stay. For as long as you want."

"What about forever?"

Carol smiles.

"But...there still is a lack of clarity to me...the father of your twins...is he...is he still around somewhere...or...did anybody...violate you...?" He sounds small, vulnerable.

But Carol smiles.

And Beth scowls at him. "Have you ever thought about the names of the kids? Rose as in Cherokee rose? A symbol of love and hope? And Hunter? As in the hunter? The one, who feeds the group, the one who loves and cares? Oh, sometimes men are so dense!"

It makes sense.

The familiarity. The sense of home.

There are no peaks in his bloodpressure, no hitch in his heartbeat.

He's perfectly calm.

He's home.

His kids. He has kids. Wonderful kids. With Carol. Family. He has a family.

Whow.

Carol looks at him. Uncertain. "You remember that night?"

"I could never forget that night."

He opens his arms, to embrace Carol.

He embraces his future. His present. His past.

His everything.

"I'll stay. Forever."


End file.
